


You Will

by Idk_hi_iguess



Category: Merlin (TV), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Shadow World Setting (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Arrows, Arthur in Denial about his sexuality, Arthur is Alec, Arthur is a constipated gay, Author is procrastnating, Demons, Episode: s01 e04 Raising Hell, Episode: s01e05 Moo Shu To Go, Episode: s01e06 Of Men And Angels, Episode: s01e12 Malec, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Gwen is clary, Lancelot is jace, M/M, Malec, Merlin is Magnus, Merthur - Freeform, Morgana is Izzy, Multi, Pining Arthur, Pining Merlin, Rituals, Series 01 Episode 04, Shadow World, Started off in tumblr, The Author Regrets Nothing, Warlocks, might cross post??, there will be more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idk_hi_iguess/pseuds/Idk_hi_iguess
Summary: Merlin Emrys - legendary High Warlock of Brooklyn, Party animal and a talented magic user.Arthur Pendragon - heir to the Pendragon name, constipated homosexual and a deadly archer.





	1. Memory demons and Denial

The chatter filled his ears as someone pulled at his arm, “Merlin, consider the warlocks!” 

“When did you become so talkative?” He said exasperatedly, turning on his right foot to face Freya. 

“Merlin, I beg you to reconsider.”

“Always frowning Freya,” He raised his eyebrows, “You may be immortal but you’re not immune to crow’s feet.” 

“You cannot attend this meeting. No matter what the Shadowhunter is offering. Morgause and the Knights of Medhir are getting closer. It is far too dangerous to leave the lair.”

“I was alive when the dead sea was just a lake that was feeling a little poorly.While I value your counsel so much, red brick,” He gestured outside, “Makes me feel like a caged animal.” He took a sip of his cocktail and Freya pursed her lips. 

“Is some necklace really worth the risk?” 

“This necklace is. This discussion is over. I will meet with Guinevere Fairchild and the Du Lac boy. Go to the Spiral Labyrinth and tell Tessa that we need more shields. While I’m gone, have every Warlock maintain the protective wards. I may be prepared to take of Morgause, but my guests are not. Drink up.” He walked away, leaving a fuming Freya holding his empty glass. 

~

“Pick a weapon, I suggest your whip.” He said in a chipped tone. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Morgana asked, turning to the weapon rack. 

“Nothing.”

“We’re going to a downworlder’s rave. You should be a little more excited.” She adjusted her hand band. 

“It’s a mission, not a party,” Arthur felt the edge of one of his arrows he was holding.

“Yeah, whatever. Before Gwen got here, everyday was the same. Go on a mission, kill demons. Go on a mission, kill demons. At least things are interesting.”

He nearly yelled at her, “Interesting? Morgause is alive and actively seeking the cup. She threatens our entire world. And we’re helping his daughter. Who, by the way, we have no reason to trust. And who showed out of nowhere. On top of that, we’re gonna end up overpaying a warlock who may or may not have the information we need. So, no, Gana, I don’t find it interesting.”

She looked at him for a minute in surprise, “Whoa, feel better now?” 

“No, I don’t!” Pause, “Ok, maybe a little.”

“You can’t keep bottling things up, Arthur. It’s only a matter of time before they explode. And not the fun kind of explode.”

He falmpalmed slightly, “All right, let’s go. And we’re not going for the music.”

~

“Arthur and Gana are securing the perimeter,”

“Are you sure this is a good idea? Last time we were here, this place was crawling with vampires.” Gwen pointed out, looking towards the small building that was throbbing with music.

“Relax, all downworlders hang out here. We just came on vampire night.”

“Right. And when is this gonna sound normal to me?” 

“I don’t know.”

Arthur leant over to where Gwen and Lance were talking, “All clear,”

Morgana walked over from a group of Seelies, “Do you think red’s my color?” 

“Gana, with a body like your’s, everything’s your color.”

“Good point. Damn I make this necklace look  _ good _ ,” 

“Will you just take it off? I’m certain Merlin Emrys doesn’t want drool on his ruby when we make the exchange,” Arthur was extremely on edge after the last few days. 

“You know, I wouldn’t be so sure. Most men like it when I admire their jewels.”

“Can’t you just give it to Lance?” 

“You’re such a buzzkill.” 

“Blend in keep your weapons ready,” Lance gripped tightly to his blade. 

~

“Merlin!” 

Merlin walked over, smirking at the group, “Guinevere Fairchild, you’ve grown into a beautiful young woman.”

“Merlin Emrys, so you’re the one who stole my memories,”

“At your father’s request. He knew the risks,” He raised a glass at Gwen, smiling, “Show me the jewellery, Shadowhunter.”

Lance smirked, “Uh, uh, give Gwen’s memories back first, and then you’ll get your payment.”

“I have to confirm it’s authenticity.” He read the back, “Latera eiusdem monete, two sides of the same coin.” Swallowing, he continued. “Of how I’ve missed this jewel.”

“Now it’s your turn to pay up.” Gwen put a hand on her hip in a way that was very reminiscent of her as a girl.

“I wish I could retrieve your memories, but I no longer have them.” He smiled, and watched as the looks on their faces went from defensive to distraught. 

“What? Where are they?” 

“I fed them to a memory demon for safekeeping.”

“And why the hell would you do that?” Lance stepped forward,brandishing his blade. 

“To protect Gwen and the cup. If Morgause ever captured me, he could torture Gwen’s memories out of me. Just like he tortured Lamia.”

“Wait! Is Lamia ok?” 

“Oh, you didn’t know? Lamia is… dead.”

“What?” Gwen looked shocked and hurt, “How do you know?”

“I can’t feel her magic anymore. Morgause must have killed her she wouldn’t betray your father.”

Gwen blinked, unable to fully comprehend it, “Oh, my god.” 

Merlin tried to reassure her, but right now his priority was trying to keep Gwen safe. “Come with me Gwen, my lair can offer you safety no Shadowhunter ever could.”

She pushed his chest, anger showing through her sadness, “No! No, I’m not going anywhere with you,”

He nearly grabbed her, “Don’t be a fool. Your father would want you to live.”

“Then help me get my memories back from whatever demon you fed them to.” 

Stubborn little git. 

“Morgause is hunting you. And every moment we spend outside my lairs protection, Morgause gets closer to finding us. Come with me, I won’t offer again.” H glowered, turning to an empty space and creating a portal. 

“No. No, I won’t hide from my problems, and neither should you!” She grabbed his arms, pulling him back around.

They stared each other down, and from behind them, a woman screamed, “Look out!” 

The blond haired man in the back reacted in seconds, drawing an arrow and shooting the man who’s bow had been trained at Merlin. Merlin raised his eyebrows at the strapping young man who walked forward to check the body. 

He turned to leave, but Gwen grabbed him again, “Merlin- wait, you’re my only hope right now,” 

“Morgause found us, I warned your father this might happen.” He walked into the swirling mist, hearing one last word before the world faded. 

 

“Wait!” 

~

Lance pointed to the warehouse, “Merlin’s lair is right behind that fence.”

“Merlin lives in a warehouse?” Gwen raised an eyebrow.

“Not exactly. He used a warlock glamour,”

Morgana looked quizzically at Arthur, “Something’s wrong, it’s too easy to get this close.”

“His protective wards must be down,” Lance walked forward, Morgana by his side. 

Arthur turned to Gwen, “You. Don’t get in the way,” 

He ran to catch up with Lance and Morgana. Yelling came from the warehouse, tortured screaming, and Gwen yelled, “Oh, God! Morgause found Merlin!” 

~

Merlin sent a spell at the intruder, “Your magic’s strong warlock,” He taunted and Merlin snarled, sending a far more deadly spell towards him, “Much stronger than the horned weakling I killed this morning.”

“Freya,”

“That was her name. Well lucky for us, she sold you out before I took her mark.” He smirked horribly, looking at Merlin’s eyes, “Eyes of gold. Be a nice addition to my collection.” Merlin threw a spell at him that froze him before it split him into a million tiny pieces that disappeared into the air. 

A man with blond hair stood in the doorway, “Well done,” 

“I prefer medium rare,” He said in his trademarked flirty voice. “I’m Merlin, I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced.”

“Arthur,”

~

They landed again, and the loft had been redecorated, everyone looked a little disoriented, “Ah, much better. ugh , it’s inevitable,” He moved to turn the table back over, “After each move, I get the itch to redecorate. Normally, I love a dirty lair, but this one is just sloppy,” he moved over to Morgana and made to put the ruby necklace back around her neck. “I believe in payment for services rendered. Thank you for defending the warlocks.”

“I couldn’t.” 

“Oh, but you could. And you should. The Pendragons have been wearing this for years. Besides, this would look silly on your brother.” He made a significant look ar Arthur, who turned red and looked at the floor. He whispered to Morgana, “Speaking of your brother, his he more of a flower of cologne man?”

Gwen interrupted, “Okay, ok, how do we summon the memory demon?” 

“Are you certain? Summoning such a powerful demon could be lethal.”

“I’ll do anything to save my father. Where is the demon?” 

Merlin ignored the last bit and said, “Pretty boy, get your team together,”

Lance stepped forward, “You know what to do,” 

Merlin stopped him, put a hand on his chest and pointed at Arthur, “I’m not talking to you, I’m talking to you,” Arthur looked slightly please and blushed bright red. “Come with me,” 

~

“Valak is among us. Do not break the bond.”

“Hold on!” Lance yelled, gripping to Arthur and Gwen so hard it hurt. 

“I'm trying!”

“It is time, the demon demands payment. What does it want? We must each relinquish a beloved memory of the one we love the most.” Merlin yelled over the snarling of the demon. 

A silvery thread came from each. From Morgana, a fireside portrait and Lance and Arthur trying to make Mordred learn his runes. Gwen’s was a moment of her father, emerging from a swimming pool. Arthur’s was Lance, smiling, as he jabbed a spear towards them. 

Arthur yelled, “No! It’s not true! The demon deceived me!” He pulled at his bond with Merlin in Lance. 

Merlin’s voice became commanding, “Do not break the bond!” 

“Arthur, it’s ok!” Lance tried to hold on to him but he still pulled away. 

“No! Arthur! No!” he let go and threw himself into the wall, looking devastated.  

“I cannot contain the demon much longer!” 

Merlin let go and they were all thrown to the ground.Lance was picked up and thrown around by the force of it, his body engulfed in the memory demons flames. The creature roared and Morgana, Arthur and Merlin ran forward to pull Lance out. “Lance!”

“Grab him! Grab him!” 

Arthur screamed, “Hold on!”

“The demon is growing stronger!” 

“He's slipping!” 

Morgana looked to where Gwen was pressed against a wall, weapon hanging at her side, her eyes wide with fear. “Gwen! Help us!”

“Gwen! If you kill the demon, your memories will be lost forever!” Merlin warned, still holding tight onto Lance’s ankles. 

“Help us!”

Her hand tightened on the weapon and she rushed forward, plunging it into the side of the demon. 

It roared and fell to the floor, disappearing into a cloud of ash.

They crawled towards Lance, who was lying on the floor. “Lance… oh my god… Lance!” 

“Is he gonna be alright?” 

“I don’t know. Does he normally just lay like that without moving?” 

“Get up Lance, get up,” He gasped, coughing. Morgana heaved a sigh of relief and Gwen collapsed into his chest and they embraced, Gwen pulling him up from the floor.

Arthur stood up, staring at the place Lance had be led. 

“I’m alright. I’m alright. It’s ok. I’m alright.” They pulled him up and helped him onto the couch in Merlin’s loft. 

Arthur stayed frozen, still looking at the the place he’d been. 

Merlin touched his shoulder gently and he jerked like a fish on a line, “There's nothing to be ashamed of, Arthur.” 

“I don't know what you're talking about.” 

 

“You will.”


	2. Parabatai Talks and Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note, uhhhh, a lot of this is small moments so unless you know the series this might not make much sense to you. This doesn't mean you shouldn't but don't yell at me for it not making sense. I would write it all, but I do not have the attention span for that so uhhh here you go.

Merlin gasped, exhausted, “I'm running out of magic.”

Gwen’s eyes were frantic as she looked straight at Luke, “What do I do?”

“I can’t leave him; but the potion stock still need komodo scale. Find it, add the rest when they get here,” Merlin said over the noise of the magic he was ripping out of himself to keep the man in front of him alive. “You’ll have to feed it to him,”

“What about you?” She paused on her way to the potion cabinet. 

“I’ll hold on as long as I can, go!” 

Arthur appeared in the doorway, pausing at the sight of chaos, before running to Merlin’s side. 

“Help me,”

“What do you need?” Arthur held Merlin against him as he nearly collapsed. 

“I need your strength,” 

He held out his hand and Merlin took it, “Take what you need,” Merlin’s grip tightened, and he felt Arthur hold tighter to him to keep him upright. 

There was a mess of voices and then Luke stopped jerking underneath him, so he stopped and collapsed into Arthur, who held him up. 

“You okay?” He looked up at Arthur gratefully and nodded. 

“Yeah,” 

~

“Mithain, do you have a minute?” Arthur walked into the office and Sophia looked up, a  sympathetic look on her face. 

“Arthur, I’m sorry about your parents, but my hands were tied.” 

“Look, I...I know. The law is hard, but it’s the law, and I respect that...I have to listen to my heart.” 

Mithain chuckled, “Let’s not forget where that got me.”

“I know.” He stuttered, “And, and I can’t bring John back. But, like you said, our families have been strong allies. And we can use that to our advantage. Together we can restore my family name and we can keep the institute. And we’d get to run it.” He took a deep breath and got down on one knee and brought out a small box he’d stolen from the family heirlooms, “Mithain Branwell… will you marry me, Arthur Pendragon?” 

~

“Ready? A couple more steps.” Morgana’s nail talons dug into his shoulders and he tried to glare through his blindfold. “We’re almost there.” she walked him down some steps and he nearly tripped before he realized he was on the solid ground. 

“All right, Gana…” He sighed, trying to reach around him for something he could recognize where they were. 

“You trust me, don’t yo?”

He scoffed, rolling his eyes, “No, not really. And I told you, I don’t need a bachelor party,”

“You need this one,” 

He blew out of his nose and Morgana let go of him. “You count to five, and take your blindfold off.”

She left, he heard her high heels walk away from him. “Really Gana?” He took it off and saw the mural of their ancestors fighting one of the first battles against demons. Rolling his eyes, he turned around, seeing Lance stumble into the room as if he’d been pushed. “Seriously?” 

“Morgana said you wanted to talk,”

“I don’t know what she thought I wanted to say.”

“Great. I guess I’ll go.” He started walking off. “I’ve got work to do anyway,” Lance got a few steps and stopped. “Damn it Gana,” He muttered, “You know what?” He turned around. “She’s right, we do need to talk.”

“Okay, well it’s my bachelor party, so you go first,” 

“I don’t know how things got so messed up between us. But I do know my life has been a lot harder not having you to talk to.” Lance sat down on one of the marble benches in the basement and Arthur joined him. 

“Mine too. I know it seems like I’ve been making a lot of crazy choices lately.”

“And I know you think that I was only thinking of myself… and Gwen, and I wasn’t thinking of the consequences to anyone else. All I can say is, I’ve been going through a lot. But I only ever did what I thought was right, Arthur. But I never wanted to hurt you.” He swallowed. “I’m sorry,”

“I know. You know, we just, got caught in all this drama.” 

“Yeah,” Lance scoffed, “I mean, you’re getting married tomorrow.”

“And Gwen’s your sister.” 

“I know! What’s up with that? Hell. Yeah, uh, don’t even get me started on that,” he sighed, “I kissed her.” Arthur made a non committal noise. “It’s worse, I wanted her. I was falling in love. I must be sick or something. I don’t know.”

“Nah, You’re not sick. Situation’s just… it’s confusing.” 

“And trust me, I know,”

“You know, it’s like, you have this plan for your life… right, and you know what you need to d and what your responsibilities are. And you think, you know, ‘If you follow the rules, everything’s gonna be fine,’ Then somebody comes along, and… pushes you off that path. You just...”

“Hey… I get it.” Lance touched his shoulder and rubbed it gently, his way of showing comfort. 

“The point is, we’re Shadowhunters. Emotions get in the way. And if you get knocked off the path, you have to focus… and find your way back.”

He reasoned, “I mean, you still have to be true to yourself.” 

“I am. I’m fulfilling my duty.” He temporarily buried his face in his faces out of frustration, “Look, would you be my best man and give my away tomorrow?”

“Arthur, if this is what you really want… I’d be honored. I’m always gonna be here for you.” 

“Me too.”

~

Merlin looked at the picture, tracing the lines of Alator’s robe, running his fingers along the frame. 

“How I loathe that photograph, I must remember, chin down, eyes up. Otherwise I look like a squinty toad.” Merlin looked up so fast he cracked his neck. He rubbed it, looking into the eyes of his recently dead friend. 

“You’re here.”

“You didn’t think you’d be rid of me that easily, did you?” He chuckled, putting two fingers under Merlin’s chin and lifting it until their eyes were level. “Oh my dear friend, I will always be here for you. Now, please, put away that horrid photograph. It commemorate a night I’d rather forget.” He laughed, “Oh how I had to comfort you.”

Merlin looked down at the the other man in the photograph, “How I loved him. I prayed he would love me the same, but he just laughed.”

“To Will, immortals aren’t supposed to feel true love. He was so cynical.”

“Will broke my heart.” 

“You let him break your heart, my friend. You’re immortal… but he killed you.” Merlin looked back up at Alator, but he’d disappeared, and he wondered if he’d ever really been there.

He swallowed down tears and ran his hands over the rest of Alator’s belongings. He played a few notes on a piano that was now taking up a lot of space in his living room. 

On the top of it was a small charango, something he remembered Alator being given as a thanks for his help in a small village. 

He picked it up and walked back over to the one seat that was not covered in objects. A few plucks of the strings and he grimace, remembering why Alator had put it into his attic. 

“I wouldn’t describe that as an instrument of music. An instrument of torture, perhaps.”

Merlin smiled sadly, “Oh, you never like the charango.”

“No, I did not. And I pray you don’t play it. Death has already given me enough of a headache.” Alator rubbing his temples.

“Do you remember Imasu? He played this so beautifully. I’m surprised it lasted as long as it did.” 

“He was always so much better looking than you. I don’t understand why you didn’t go after the boy. I’m certain with very little effort you could have won him back.”

“No, Imasu wanted more than I can give. Maybe Will was right. I am immortal, I can party and have fun to my heart’s content without the anchors of love around my feet.”

Alator looked directly into his eyes with a pleading look, “You are not Will. and though I know you won’t believe me, someday, someone will come along who will tear down those walls you’ve built around your heart. And when that love comes back to you, you must do everything in you power. _To. Fight. For. It._ ” Merlin pondered it, before standing up quickly. “Going somewhere?”

“Even in death… you give the best advice,” Merlin said, slightly sadly, and he left the loft, hearing a last word from Alator.

“Be nice if you took it more than once every 300 years.” 


	3. Wedding Bells and Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur stands at the altar.  
> Merlin stands in the aisle.  
> Between them? Worlds, light years, and somehow nothing.

 

“The ceremony is about to commence,”The gravelly voice of Brother Gaius was calming for Arthur, having grown up with his man always there with him when he was gashed up a demon claw or, once, memorably, bitten by a mad cultist.

He stood up on the raised platform, the silent brother to his left, waiting for Mithain to step through the arch in traditional shadowhunter gold. Somewhere, a song started to play the guests rose from their seats. 

_ ~come to me in the night hours~  _

She walked through the doors, her hair twisted into an elaborate braid, gold leaf butterflies covering the body of the gown. 

_ ~I will wait for you~ _

_ ~I can’t sleep, cause thoughts devour~  _

She smiled to the right at one of the guests and Arthur struggled to get in a breath, but he was positive it wasn’t for the beauty of his wife to be.

_ ~Thoughts of you consume~ _

She reached the platform and smiled at him, he tried to give one back but it might have been more of a grimace. Brother Gaius gestured to the jewelry, the traditional bracelet and necklace. He nodded, picking up the small diamond teardrop that would seal his fate. He hung it around Mithain’s neck, brushing her skin with his fingers slightly. 

When he walked back around to face her, she picked up the bracelet and slid it onto his wrist. It felt unbelievably like a ball and chain. “It is time for Arthur Pendragon and Mithain Branwell to mark each other with the Wedded Union rune. A rune on the hand, a rune on the heart. A union is born.” 

_ ~I can’t help but love you~ _

_ ~Even though I try not to~ _

She reached out for his hand, the enchanted steele ready like a pen. From the back of the hall, the door slammed open and everyone in the room turned to look at the intruder. 

_ ~Stay with me, a little longer~ _

_ ~I will wait for you~  _

In the doorway, adjusting his cuffs like he did this daily, was Merlin. The warlock looked straight at him and he swallowed a bit of bile.

He heard his mother hiss from the front row, “What’s that Warlock doing here?” 

_ ~Shadows creep, and want grows stronger~ _

Behind him, Lance whispered to Gana, “Did Arthur invite Merlin? “

“I did, but I didn’t think he’d show,” She sounded almost breathless.

_ ~Deeper than the truth~ _

His mother rose in her seat and walked down the aisle, looking murderous, “Merlin, leave this wedding now.” 

He raised two fingers in dismissal and Arthur’s throat tightened, “Ygraine, this is between me and your son. I’ll leave if he asks me to,”

Lance clapped him on the shoulder and he jumped, “Are you gonna be okay, buddy?”

Someone placed a hand under his chin and he turned to face Mithain. “Arthur? Hey.” He tried to get a breath out, struggling under the eyes of the room, his mother, his siblings and Merlin. 

“I can’t breathe,” He got out, and Mithain squeezed his hand. 

“I know, it’s okay,”

“I can’t do this, I thought we were doing the right thing. But… this isn’t it,” He tried to break it to her to not hurt her feelings and she smiled. 

“You don’t have to explain.” 

“Mithain, I’m sorry,”

“Hey… you deserve to be happy,” She chuckled, cupping his face, “I’ll be fine,”

_ ~I can’t help but love you~ _

_ ~Even though I try not to~ _

He dismounted the platform and walked swiftly down the aisle, meeting his mother halfway down. 

_ ~i can’t help but want you~ _

“Arthur, what are you doing?” 

“Enough.” He dismissed her and looked only at Merlin who stood looking at him, mouth slightly agape, concern in his gaze that had not left Arthur since he’d entered the room. 

_ ~I can’t help but be wrong in the dark~ _

Arthur grabbed Merlin by his jacket and pulled him in, kissing him softly. Merlin wrapped his arms around his waist and they lost track of time. It could have been hours or only seconds when Merlin pulled away. 

Arthur gave him and look and Merlin pulled him back in. he relished the soft feeling of Merlin’s lips on his, and everything else melted away.

_ ~Cause I’m overcome in this war of hearts~ _

He pulled away this time, and Merlin whispered, “You never cease to amaze me, Arthur,”

“Yeah… what did I just do?” 

~

Morgana pulled Arthur into a hug and he felt happy for the first time in days, since the memory demon and Gwen’s arrival. “Arthur, I am so proud of you,”

Merlin snaked an arm around his waist and he pulled him in a little closer. Elyan, the vampire and Gwen’s friend, walked up to then, practically bouncing on his heels in joy. “Guys, that was incredible. It was like watching the live version of the Graduate. You know, the Dustin Hoffman movie? The amazing one? You were Ben,” He pointed into the distance and mimicked Ben, “‘Elaine!’ and you were Elaine. I mean, a...a taller, more masculine, handsome version of her. But at the altar though, you were like…” He pointed into the distance again, “‘Ben!’ And then...and then now, you’re both sitting on the bus at the end of the movie, both totally stoked, but wondering, like… ‘what are we gonna do now?”’ You know?” 

Merlin chuckled and Arthur fake smiled, baring his teeth, “Who invited the vampire?” 

Elyan walked off, muttering “Seriously” as he went. 

Merlin pulled him in and they kissed again, but this time, it wasn’t filled with urgency, for now they knew they had time. So they relished it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment I put loads of effort into this! More stuff soon, might do little moments from the entire series. Also I'm just trying out the song lyric thing, if you like it let me know and I'll try and do more because Shadowhunters has the nest soundtrack tbh.


	4. A very long chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens. If you haven't watched the show, basically Lance is thought to be with Morgause, Gwen got kidnapped by her and they escaped. However before they left, Morgause killed a werewolf Lance kidnapped when he had to be with her. Also gwen and Lance think they're brother and sister because Morgause is a manipulative bitch. They got Tom back from Morgause btw.

Morgana and Arthur stood looking at a screen which displayed hotspots for demonic activity, when Tom came over, holding a small rock. 

“Arthur, Morgana, I have a way.” They immediately knew what he was talking about when he brought the rock into their line of vision. It was black, and roughly cut, with a gold insignia on it, the parabatai rune. An Adamas.  

“How did you get that? Only the Iron Sisters have access to adamas.” Arthur looked closely, eyes roving over the cuts of the stone. 

“Tom’s sister is an iron sister.” Morgana rolled her eyes at him. 

“She told him about an ancient way to communicate through the parabatai bond. Though your linked spirits.” 

Arthur felt anger rearing in his chest, “Oh, I see. So you want me to help you find my brother, so you can try and kill him again?” 

“No, I want to find Gwen. She was kidnapped by Dot. Valentine must be behind this.” Tom explained, trying to convince him. 

“Why should we trust you?”

“Look, I know how much your brother means to you. And Gwen means just as much to me. And I will do anything to get her back,” He looked from Arthur, to Morgana, and back to Arthur in desperation, “What other choice do we have?” 

Arthur exchanged a look with Morgana and they nodded, following Tom through the halls of the institute. They ended up in Arthur’s bed room and Tom got him to lie down. Morgana frowned, still suspicious, “If Luke’s had the stone all along, why didn’t he say anything when Lance first went missing?”

Tom looked sheepish, rubbing the back of his neck slightly, “I’ll be honest. There are some serious risks involved.”

“What kind of risks?” Morgana snapped, venom in her words. 

“The parabatai that initiates the contact, it can be taxing on his body… on his mind…” 

She looked at Arthur, as if daring him to accept. “Gana, it’s fine.”

“I’m not liking the sound of it. Taxing? How?” 

“We’re not sure. Of the few people who have tried it, not many have come back to talk about it.”

“Forget it. He’s not doing it. Don’t listen to him. I’ve already lost my mother to a demon, my parents to idris and a brother to valentine. I’m not gonna lose you too.”

“Gana, you said it yourself. We have no choice.” Arthur said, trying to convince her. 

She flushed red, eyes becoming steely and dangerous, “That was before I knew you could die!” 

“No.” 

“Get up!” She near yelled, voice becoming hysterical as tear glistened in her eyes. 

“He needs me, Gana. And I can’t…” He sighed trying to get through to her. “I can’t live without him.” 

Tom had remained silent throughout the whole argument, before passing the stone to Arthur. Morgana sat on the bed, and if looks could kill, Tom would be dead. 

Arthur gripped the stone and he felt Morgana’s hand in his slip away, the bed and the warmth of the room leave him. 

A younger Lance, the boy he’d been when they met smiled at him and then it all went foggy. 

~

He picked up the arrow, sliding it into the string and pulling it back, holding the grip tight. It released and hit the target. 

But not the center. 

Not good enough. Never good en-

Another arrow released, flying through the air and hitting the target.  

But still not the center. 

Why was he never good enough. 

Never-

He released another one, and it missed badly in his anger. It nearly a person, who walked suddenly into the room, “Whoa! Same side!” He boy said, smirking. 

Arthur didn’t know him, he must be the new boy, Lancelot, Father was saying was joining them that week. The one whose Mother was killed only a few short weeks ago. Arthur had pictured a wimpy boy he’d have to protect from the other kids, someone who’d be worse than him, selfishly, he’d hoped he’d be in bits and Arthur would have to put him back together, and he’d finally have a friend that wasn’t Gana, who’d look up to him in the way he looked up to the boy who’d transferred from London, Leon. 

But this Lancelot was a cocky, confident version of the one he’d imagined. “My bad. Mum and Dad said you weren’t coming til tomorrow?” 

“Well, here I am. I’m Lancelot, but I think Lance has more of a ring to it.”

“Arthur,”

“See your hesitating on the release.” Oh so he was like this was he? 

“I get enough crap from my parents. Don’t need it from you,” This was the best way. Make sure this new boy new he was the one with the authority here, make himself seem in charge and in control. 

Lancelot put his hands up in a fake surrender, “Sorry…” He sighed, “See, I’m not used to, you know… other people.” He looked at Arthur’s weapon, “Mind if I try?” 

He must had subconsciously gripped his bow, but Lance, walked straight past him to the table covered in weapons, “See, it’s all about confidence. Once you believe you’re the best,” He threw the knife he’d picked up, and it flew straight into the center of the target he’d failed to hit. Arthur’s mouth opened in shock. “You’ll be unstoppable.” 

Lance smiled at him, not the smirk from earlier, but much more open and kind. 

~

Arthur mumbled, eyes twitching slightly, “Lance, I…” He fell silent and still again. 

Merlin breathed out, looked at Morgana who was gripping the bed clothes so tight that she’d nearly put holes through the fabric with her nails. “It’s not working,” Merlin gasped for air, his magic exhausting him. “I’m sorry Morgana. Parabatai bonds are like a tether that binds two souls. Lance and Arthur share emotions, instincts, strength. It’s an angelic bond. My magic can only do so much.”

Morgana thought for a minute, eyes tracing the lines of Arthur’s face, “So Lance is like this too?”

Merlin saw where her mind was heading and quickly reassured her, “Not necessarily. It appears that when Arthur called out to him, part of his soul never returned. Now he’s stuck, lost somewhere between himself and his parabatai. But if Lance brought back that missing piece of his soul… We may very well have the cure. Whatever we do, we need to do it quickly.”

Morgana stood up quickly, taking a last look at her brother. “Stay with Arthur, I’ll go find Lance.”

~

Gwen pulled her aside, “We need to find something of Lance’s.”

“Don’t bother,” Morgana shook her head, “Valiant already has people tracking him 24/7. Lance must be using a rune to block it, otherwise somebody would have found him by now.” 

They opened the door to Arthur’s room slightly, to see Merlin bent over him, mixing potions frantically, “Has he been in there the whole time?” 

“He’s the only reason Arthur still has a chance. But his magic can’t last forever. Sooner or later, he’s gonna burn out.” Her phone rang and she picked up, puting it close to her and Gwen’s ears to listen to the call. 

“Gana, it’s me,” 

“Lance!” She gasped, silently, “Are you ok?” 

“I’m a little soggy, but I’ll live. Look is Gwen…”

“She’s here, she’s safe,” 

Gwen took the phone, “Lance, it’s me!” 

Morgana took it back impatiently, “We need to get you to Arthur.”

“What do you mean? Why?” 

“He tried tracking you with his parabatai rune, but now, it’s like he’s, he’s stuck in some kind of nightmare and can’t wake up. He was looking for you, so you’re the only one who can help him,” 

“Okay… I’ll, I’ll get there.”

“But you can’t. The Clave wants you dead.” 

“Yeah, well, they can form an orderly queue.”

“Meet us at Merlin’s. We’ll figure out how to get Arthur there.”

“Okay… I’ll be there asap,” He hung up and ran his hands through his hair, taking a deep breath and a gulp of the beer Percival had given him. 

“All good?” 

“Yeah, thank you.” He tried to brush him off. 

“Didn’t seem good?” 

“It’s nothing you need to worry about,” 

“Cool, cause we could use your help. Shadowhunter help. You see Taito back there? The circle took his goddaughter. Right in front of him. So I was hoping you could help out.” He said, leaning on the bar semi threatening manner. 

“I… I wish I could.”

“You have something better to do?” 

“It’s not like that,” 

“I’m still waiting for an explanation.” He cocked his head, and Lance made to leave.

He threw a bill on the bar and tried to leave. Before he could, three menacing men stood up, barring him from leaving. “I can’t. I’m sorry.”

“You need to do your job, Shadowhunter. You’re supposed to protect us.”

“My brother needs me, I just… I just need to go,” 

A man with greasy dark hair that hung low on his face growled, “I think he’s the one that needs protecting. This is the guy that kidnapped Gretel.”

“Look, I don’t wanna hurt anyone, okay,”

Percival smirked, and the men closed in on him, “Too bad. Cause we do,” 

One of the men swung a punch at him and Lance blocked it, dodging out of the way but straight into another man’s fist.

~

Gwen and Morgana sat just outside Arthur’s room, listening for anything that might indicate that he was alive in there, “How are we gonna get Arthur to Merlin’s apartment?” Gwen voiced the concern that had been overplaying anything int her mind, “Aldertree has people everywhere.”

“Not a problem!” Morgana looked surprisingly optimistic, “My parents want to get Arthur to Idris. Merlin will create a portal. We’ll take it to Merlin’s place instead.” 

Gwen smiled, “I knew you’d think of something,” 

~

Merlin sat with Arthur, holding his hand as he attempted to work with one hand. How could he have been so stupid as to really, honestly think that he and Arthur could have time. This was the most strongly he loved in years. It felt like a freefall, plummeting towards an inevitable end, where there would be death and a mess to clean up. And he’d be left alone, at the bottom of a pit. 

But he’d thought the fall might last a little longer. 

Here he was. The last

Few

  
  
  


Feet

  
  


What was he talking about? They had a plan to get him out of here, and it was going to work. 

It was going to work. 

He felt the need to let Arthur know this, “It’s okay, Arthur. You hear me? We’re gonna get you out of here and bring you back.” He squeezed his hand and moved to the now ready potion, trying to get some of it down Arthur’s reluctant throat. He cast a spell and his boyfriend was blue, covered by a film of magic that was keeping him alive. 

The door slammed open and Merlin looked up, expecting to see Gana or Gwen, but instead, Aldertree, Leon, and a group of Shadowhunters walked in, all in offensive mode. 

“You put in a request to transfer Arthur to Idris?” Aldertree said simply. Behind him, Morgana and Gwen squeezed into the crowded room. 

“My parents put in the request,” Morgana said, cutting of Leon, who looked like he might say something. 

“Arthur isn’t leaving this institute. I’m sure his warlock friend can figure something out.” 

Merlin blanched at not even being directly addressed, and snapped at Aldertree. “This isn’t waking Sleeping Beauty with a kiss. Runic power is deep, It requires magic that can’t be accessed in the walls of this institute.” He ran a hand through his hair and Aldertree gave him a disbelieving look. 

“I don’t know what you’re up to, and, quite frankly, I don’t care. But as far as I’m concerned, your brother is too weak to be Portaled.” 

Morgana pushed her way to the front of the crowd, “You’re just using Arthur as bait to arrest Lance.”

“No, I’m working to capture the fugitive who put Arthur in this position. I have allowed this warlock into the institute for the sole purpose of treating your brother. Although,” He turned to merlin, who stood up defensively, “you don’t seem to be doing a very good job of it. I’m placing Leon by the door. Do not try this again,” He left, leaving Merlin to go back to Arthur and Leon leaning against the door frame.

“I’m just under orders,” He said, and Morgana punched him in the nose. 

~

Lance and Arthur stood back to back, weapons raised. Electricity crackled above them and Lance pressed into his back, an assuring weight. They were waiting, and they didn’t know what for. It occurred to him that asking Gana to surprise them wasn’t the best choice. 

A growling came from above and Arthur whipped up to look there while Lance kept his sights on the rest of the room, “Almost there,” He whispered. 

“We can’t get cocky,” Arthur reminded him. 

Lance stopped their circling and nearly turned to Arthur, “What do you mean ‘we’? Wait, you think I’m cocky?” He chuckled, beginning the circle again, “It’s not my fault I’m naturally gifted.” 

A demon, something Arthur had only seen once and Lance was new with, pulled itself up from the floor, gasping and wheezing as it went. Lance seemed to relax but Arthur was still on edge. He walked forward, Arthur shaking his head at his mad brother, “That’s what makes us such a great team,” Lance smirked and the demon stood to it’s full height, no longer unthreatening and pathetic, but towering and powerful. “I draw them out, and you...” The demon made to strike at Lance but Arthur pulled his bow string and an arrow flew into the oozing flesh of the demon. 

It froze and disintegrated with the rest of the simulation. “Do all of the work?”

Arthur suggested with a smile, putting his weapon away and making off his arm protectors. “Like I said, we make a great team,” 

“Yeah, the best team,” He said, hollowly. 

Lance sobered, “You realize this is our final test right? Once we get our parabatai runes, we’ll officially be brothers,” And nothing more, forever family, “Nothing can change that.”

He swallowed, his heart screaming at him to use it, and pulled Lance in, tell him what he really meant to him, but his head repressed the thought. 

The voice of his father echoed in his head, ‘A Shadowhunter and a Pendragon always uses his head,’

“Hey, let’s go get Gana,” He said, pulling Lance’s arm away from the weapons rack. 

Lance led the way to the other training room where Morgana was putting out candles with her whip, something she’s been trying to do since her and Arthur snuck out when they were eight and six, going to the circus that had come to Central park. The ringmaster had put out the lights with his whip as a way of starting the performance, and Morgana had looked up at him, her eyes as wide as dinner plates. 

~

Merlin sat on the floor next to Arthur, who they’d got out of the institute by knocking Leon out and creating a portal quickly. He’d moved his loft to another part of town and Morgana had left, going to gather ingredients with Gwen. 

Arthur’s breathing was shallow and irregular, barely there when he could hear it, and heartbreakingly cold. He’d tried everything. Nothing was working. 

Arthur was dying in front of him and he could only watch as he waited for a man that would never turn up. 

“Come back.” He found himself begging the near corpse. “Come back… Please come back.” 

Nothing happened, and he wiped the layer of sweat on Arthur’s brow with a cloth in witch hazel, something he’d picked up from an old teacher, Gaius. “I’m all out of answers,” He couldn’t had told Morgana this, of course. She’d have lost it, and probably ran off his window ledge. While she still had hope he would keep trying. “I’m all out of answers,” he repeated, and although he couldn’t admit this to himself or Morgana, he still felt safe whispering it to the cold hand of his boyfriend. 

Maybe Will was right. It would be safer to let Arthur die. Why prolong the inevitable? Then he could go back to his lonely and self serving existence without a care in the world. 

But then he remembered Alator, how he’d told him that everything Will said was not who Merlin was. 

“I’ve tried everything,”

His eyes flicked ove rto the book of Fairytales he’d been reading Arthur as he slept, and his desperate, stupid, mind forced him to put two and two together. 

“...Except,”

He took a deep breath, chest tightening and blood rushing in his ears and leant down to press a kiss to Arthur’s cold still lips. Pulling away, his heart sunk. He didn’t know what he’d been expecting but it was stupid to believe anything but the truth and the logic. Arthur remained half dead, his eyelids no longer even fluttering. 

A tear escaped Merlin eye and he quickly wiped it away, washing Arthur down again with the witch hazel soaked cloth, his heart breaking in two.  


	5. A very short chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the sequel to the previous chapter

_ Arthur walked alone to where Morgana was again, trying to put out candles again. She hit one, and it went out.  _

_ Another went out.  _

_ And another.  _

_ He tried to be happy for her, but right now he had to talk to her. Before he could say anything, she turned around and fixed him with her patented stare, “Why aren’t you getting ready?” He swallowed, and she put her hand on her hip and he sat down a chair.  _

_ “This is a mistake. I’m not going through with it.”  _

_ She raised her eyebrows ad scoffed, “That’s hysterical. Whatever happened between you two, why don’t you just kiss and make up?” _

_ “This just doesn’t feel right.” _

_ “You’re not making any sense. All you’ve been talking about since Lance arrived was becoming parabatai. And now you’re actually doing it.” She ran a hand through her hair and sat next to him.  _

_ “Well I thought if anyone would understand, it would be you. You don’t have one.” She rolled her eyes exasperatedly.  _

_ “I’ve never wanted one. But you and Jace click, everyone knows you guys are better fighters together than you are apart.”  _

_ He pressed his lips together and gave her a look, “Super helpful, Gana. Thanks.” _

_ Morgana wiped around an edge to her voice, “All these years of training and you’re just gonna call it off? Are you nuts? I mean the only time that actually happens is when somebody falls in love with…” She trailed off, and he nodded. He could sense the dawning realisation hitting her like a shax demon in the sewers. “Oh. Don’t say anything. I get it.” _

_ “No, you don’t.” _

_ “Okay, maybe I don’t. I know you’re obnoxious and stubborn-” _

_ “I hope you’re going somewhere with this.” _

_ “But you’re also loyal and honest and a big ol’ softie when you stop worrying about what people thinking of you. One day, somebody’s gonna love you heart and soul. If you walk away from Lance you might never find another Parabatai. Is that really a risk you’re willing to take?” He screwed up his eyes trying to make sense of the everything that was going on right now. Arthur sighed, looking back up at Morgana, his knuckles whitening as he gripped his bow.  _

~

Merlin stood over Arthur, summoning as much magic as he could, but he felt it draining from him faster than he could keep it coming. His mind cast him back to when he last felt like this. Arthur had wrapped him in his arms and given him his strength. The door swung open and Morgana ran though, “He can’t last much longer.” Morgana led him away, he was too exhausted to do it himself. 

Mercifully, Lancelot appeared at the door, stopping short when he saw Arthur lying, comatose on the bed, beads of sweat glistening on his brow. “Arthur.” 

He ran forwards, clasping his hand in his. Gwen and Morgana helped Merlin to sit down. From the bed, Lance mumbled barely intelligible words. “Entreat me not to leave thee… or to return from following thee.”

Gwen gasped and Merlin looked up to see Arthur’s pale and chapped lips trying to form words, “... from following after thee.”

Lance sat up, not taking hopeful eyes off Arthur, “For whither thou goest, I will go,” Arthur stayed deathly still and Lance’s face screwed up in pain, “And where thou lodgest-” He couldn’t continue, and Merlin hung his head. 

“What’s happening?” Gwen breathed as Morgana shook her head violently. 

“He’s slipping,” He said harshly and Morgana sat next to him, looking numbed. 

Lance gripped tighter, “No,” He wheezed out, “Thy people will be my people, thy God will be my god.” he paused before continuing, “When thou diest, I will die. And there will I be buried. The Angel do so to me.” He breathed out, and Merlin wrung his hands nervously. “And more also if aught but death part thee and me.” Lance bowed his head and choked out a sob, “Please don’t leave me, Arthur,” 

The silence that followed seemed to pressed the sides of the loft in on its occupants. It was as if no one dared to breathe. Then, out of nowhere, Arthur mumbled, and Lance jerked up, “If aught but death part thee and me.” It was weak and unclear, but it was speech. Merlin nearly cried with relief and Lance’s face split into a smile that was full of disbelief. Arthur’s eyes cracked open.

As if the universe could sense that everything was getting a little to perfect, the door banged open and Aldertree walked in, “Lancelot Du Lac, you are hereby sentence to the city of Bones to await trial for the charge of high treason and aiding Morgause in a war against the Clave.” Lance accepted it, followed them to clap him in irons. 

But Arthur sat up, and Merlin ran to help him, “Wait, what the hell is going on?” 

“It’s all right, Arthur,” Lance said as he was led away. Gwen and Morgana stood at the door, looking as if in shock. 

“All that matters is that you’re back.” Merlin rested his forehead against Arthur’s and let a few tears fall down his cheeks. 


	6. Edom and Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin goes to Edom to attempt to Bargain with his Demonic Father, Kilgharrah. Arthur is left to deal with the battles happening in NYC.

Arthur lent against the doorway, watching Merlin trace the floor with iron shavings. “It’s been hundreds of years since you banished your father. What makes you think he’ll even listen to your request?” 

“Let’s just say he owes me one.” He said bluntly, not looking up from the floor. 

Walking forward, his brow furrowed, “For what happened with your mother?”

“That and for everything in the years that followed. I was living in the streets,” Arthur nearly held his breath, so rarely did Merlin open up. “I didn’t know who or what I was. Kilgharrah took me in. Nurtured my darker impulses. He taught me the ‘proper’ way to be a warlock.” 

“Why’d you listen to him?” 

“Because he was the only one in the world with eyes like me. He was my father.”

Merlin got up, and walked over to one of his cabinets. “Look, at least give me time to call in backup from the institute, we don’t even have Lilith under control. Another greater demon gets loose, it could put the whole city at risk.”

“Fortunately for the good people for New York, my father won’t be travelling top side.” Arthur grabbed Merlin’s arm before he could begin the spell. “What aren’t you telling me?” 

Suspiciously, he refused to meet his eyes, “This pentagram isn’t for summoning Kilgharrah to Earth. It, it’s for sending someone to Edom. In this case, me!” At the last word, he suddenly cheered up and beamed at Arthur.”

“Absolutely not.” 

“We need my father’s help. And the cell service down there is terrible,” He went to cast the spell.

Anger flared up in him, “This is not funny!”

“Would you prefer I act as terrified as I feel right now?” He snapped, and Arthur blanched. 

“This is insane.”

“Tell me Lance isn’t worth it.”

Resigned, he let go of Merlin’s arm, “Let’s get this over with.” He began the incantation, and Arthur could barely stop himself from holding him back. “You’re gonna make it back.” It wasn’t a question, it was a demand. 

“Why wouldn’t I,” He paused the incantation and walked over to where Arthur was stood, “Look what I have waiting for me.” Arthur had tears in his eyes as Merlin turned back. Flames leapt up from the pentagram, Merlin left in the middle. “I love you, Arthur Pendragon.” 

As he began to disappear, he yelled, “I love you too,” There was no remnant that showed no trace that Merlin nor the Pentagram had ever existed. 

~

Arthur held his hand at his ear, talking over the coms to Tom and Morgana. “How do we know she takes the bait?” Came Tom’s crackly voice over the coms asked. 

He looked above him and saw a window shattering and a small figure jumping from the top. “Call it a hunch.”

The figure hit the ground, and looked up at Arthur, who had his bow ready to shoot. He looked into the eyes of his Parabatai, Lance, and behind his eyes was nothing, a blank stare. It was him that struck first, and Arthur dodged it, trying not to hurt Lance’s body. He recoiled when he snarled at him, and he kicked out, pushing his body down the alley, “Careful.” Lance teased, “He’s still in here.” 

“And he’s prepared to die for it. I won’t hesitate to fulfill that wish.” 

Lance cocked his head, going for Arthur’s chest with his Katana, “I could kill you with my magic right now, but I’d rather make Lancelot watch as I tear you apart with his bare hands.”

They went in for a hit and Arthur came away with a bruise on his shoulder. It was like they were in a rugby scrum, and they were locked together. Lance swept his knee and he fell. The wind was knocked out of him and Lance took his own arrow and held it above his chest. Arthur looked directly into his eyes and saw only blank nothingness. “Your boy is crying again, you know,” Lance sneered, and Arthur refused to react. “He’s begging me,” He began to push the arrow down and Arthur tried to hold it above his chest, wrestling with Lance. His strength was no match for Arthur but he tried to prolong the time it would take, secretly hoping someone would come along and help him. “Begging me not to do this,” 

“Lance, I know you’re in there. It’s ok.” At this point he had given up, and he was only assuring him. Hopefully the others could help Lance out of this trance. “I forgive you. It wasn’t you. I’m sorry we couldn’t save you,” 

Lance smirked, and gritted his teeth, “They say the worst pain a Shadowhunter can feel is the loss of his parabatai. It’s time for Lance to finally feel it,” 

The arrow broke his skin, and he whimpered slightly, tears welling in his eyes. He pushed it in slowly, smiling like a deranged man. 

From the other side of the alleyway, he heard his name being yelled. He turned, pain shooting up his neck. A flash of light went straight over his head and it burnt behind his eyes. His vision was slowly blurring and he knew he didn’t have much time left. As if in a trance sent from heaven, Merlin’s face appeared above him. “Mum said you’d make a dramatic entrance,” He wheezed out, breath shallow. A gentle touch on his cheek confirmed that it was not a trance, but that Merlin had returned from Edom, and was here. 

“Wise woman,” Although it was blurry, Arthur could distinctly make out Merlin’s familiar watery smile. It blurred again and his head lolled back. “Stay with me!” Merlin’s scared voice made it through the ringing in his ears that was all he could sense. 

Another voice joined Merlin’s. Lance. “Arthur! Arthur! Merlin, please, you’ve got to fix him!” He could no longer see, but tried to raise his hand to comfort his Parabatai. 

“I can’t,” Merlin’s voice was small and broken, and Arthur dropped his hand. “My magic. It’s gone. I traded it to break Lilith’s hold on you,” Those were the last words he heard and all that was left was the ringing in his ears and a sense on his hand, as if it was being squeezed. 


End file.
